Icha Icha go round!
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: What happens when the couples of Naruto inspire Jiraiya ideas for a new book? Well the best way to know is to read. From here on out it's readers choice! So that means you decide the next chapter! No yaoi or yuri!
1. HinaXNaru

Okay the reason I'm doing this lemon is because I've read the other "Ichi Ichi" fics and I have to say that they weren't all that great, so I'm going to make up for it by doing one myself. Now let's show them how it's done.

This'll be a chapter fic featuring every one of our favorite Naruto couples. Due to the threat of fan girls I'm now going to do a SakuraXSasuke chapter no matter how it pains me due to the fact that I believe he doesn't like women. Okay first chapter of my super ultra lemon fic go!

Forbidden love

It's been two and a half years since they left Konoha. A very large and old man being accompanied by a rather young blonde boy with a bright orange and black jumpsuit and could easily play the part of the old mans grandson.

Upon the pair walking through the main gates the pair was almost instantly recognized by two chuunin and to test there assumptions by calling out the pairs assumed names. "Naruto and the great sannin Jiraiya is that you?" The suspicions were confirmed when confirmed when the pair gave a slight wave and continued walking.

Nearly in the center of Konoha the blonde jumped atop of a pole and exclaimed "Attention Konoha the great Naruto Uzamaki has returned!"

"That kid always excited no matter what…" He paused sensing the stare of someone on them. He surveyed the area and noticed as girl with violet hair duck behind a wall when she was spotted. She stuck her head from behind the wall and ducked behind it again when she noticed the large man was still staring.

The large man knew he had seen the girl once before. But where? Then it hit him like a punch from Tsunade. 'That's the same girl who watched us leave the village from behind a pole. That must be the kids little secret admirer. Good going kid you got a quite the looker after you and apparently even waited for you. And judging by those eyes of hers she's the Hyuga heiress, Hinata. It's almost like a forbidden love…You know I could probably write a new book featuring them as one the couples.' "Hey Naruto why don't you head off to Tsunade's office, I want to hang around here a little longer." He explained, coughing mid-sentence which made Naruto suspected other wise.

"Ero-sannin wants to go check on the girls that have grown up in the last few years, dattebayo." (A/N: Get used to it!) Naruto said as he glared through slit eyes.

"Stop calling me that! And it's research. I'm scoping out the new competition, yeah let's go with that." Jiraiya explained before dashing off in a random direction. He stopped at a local coffee shop, taking out a notepad and pen, he began to write his latest novel.

It was late when our blonde hero returned home from his late night out with his friends. He had just returned home after a long trip and they instantly whisked him away for a celebration. As soon as he walked into his home he collapsed on the bed with trace amounts of dust being dispersed. He was just about to drift off into when a soft knock came from the door. "Who the heck come to someone house this late, dattebayo!" He wrenched the door open before shouting "It's near 2 in the morning I'm trying to get some…Oh Hinata it's you." He regained his normal state of mind when he noticed the person at the door had violet shoulder length hair and the signature white eyes of the Hyuga clan and a startled expression on her face that turned into a serious case of blushing.

She took a deep breath before saying "Naruto can I come in," with out a single pause or the habit of her prodding her fingers together. But it immediately went down hill when she pressed her fingers together and said "um...that is if…you d-don't have anything to do."

He shrugged and beckoned her in before he took a seat on his couch. "

Come to think of it I didn't see you at my welcome back party. What happened to you?"

"I…I was…training so I couldn't come." Truth be told she was actually training. She practiced how she was going to talk to Naruto at the party but she was to afraid that she'd embarrass herself in front of everyone so she decided to wait until it was over to find him. "So how was your trip?"

Naruto was a little confused that she came all the way to his home at this hour to ask him that. But he knew how sensitive she was and decided to tell her. "It was really long. We got some training in every now and then but I mainly trained myself because ero-sannin was out doing "research" for his stupid perverted book instead of training me. Sometimes he went out with ladies and brought them back for what he called fun and even tried to get me to join in," he noticed her expression darken at the last part. "But I didn't take part in any of it. They aren't the kind of girls I like and most of them were much older than me."

Her mood brightened when he said those words. She took a deep breath once again before reaching out, grasping his hand and held it against her cheek. "What about me? Am I your type," she asked with a deep crimson blush on her face.

Naruto was taken aback by this sudden lapse in her character. Most of the time if he was this close to her it was only a matter of seconds before she passed out. "Um well from what I remember you were dark, plain and timid. It was kind of weird." He half expected her to begin crying like she almost did earlier but was more surprised at what she did next.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before giving a slight giggle. "But actually you like people like me. You said the same thing to me all those years ago before you went off to fight Neji."

Naruto didn't grasp a single word, for his focus was still on the fact that Hinata Hyuga, the shyest girl in Konoha had just kissed him and was still hovering above him. "Hinata what are you-" she shushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Please Naruto don't say anything. This may be the only chance I get to say this." There was a long pause before she opened her mouth again to say "Naruto I…I l-love you." There she finally said it. The feeling she had for him and stuck by in his two year absence. She quickly sat up and began looking at her hand which lat idly in her lap. "I…I u-understand if you don't f-feel the same. B-but I just…I just had to say it." She quickly stood to leave with tears rolling down her cheek but something had a tight grip on her arm, it was Naruto.

He pulled her back onto the couch close to him. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He then whispered "over my time away I had a lot of time to think. About my friends, about Sakura, about you. I've given up on Sakura. Sure she's a close friend of mine that I had a crush on but she's just like every other girl our age in Konoha, a crazy Sasuke fan girl. The same as every single girl except for you. You paid attention to me, you cheered me on. That's why I like you, you're different. And I don't mean in the normal way." He kissed her on the cheek before whipping her tears. "I mean I really like you a lot, dattebayo."

She was stunned. Was she hearing this? Did Naruto actually say he liked her and kissed her?! Her tears welled up with tears before she buried her head into his chest. Naruto didn't know what to do. All he could do was tighten his grip around the crying girl's petit frame. She suddenly looked up at him with a smile on her face and not a tear in her eye. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. She was the one who broke it off when she stood from her position she walked towards Naruto's bedroom with him in tow being pulled their entwined fingers.

"W-wait Hinata why are you taking me to my bedroom?" He received a sly and seductive over the shoulder smirk from the supposedly shy girl who had newfound courage. She left him standing in the doorway as she walked over to his bed, leaving him to watch her hips sway as she motioned herself over too the bed. She sat on the edge, legs crossed with a cute smile on her face. The moonlight that shined on her figure through the window made her glow. She looked absolutely stunning and he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked like a goddess. She beckoned him to come near which he did without hesitation. As soon as he was in reach she pulled him so that he hovered over her. There lips briefly touched before the began a passionate kiss that you'd get from two lovers who were separated for years and thought only about there other half and were suddenly reunited.

But Naruto pulled back and stared down at the Hyuga heir. She was just so cute and innocent that looking at her almost seemed to be a crime. "Hinata, are you sure about this?" She sat up whilst under him and gave him a quick kiss before staring him in the eyes He searched her searching for any sign of guilt, any sign of regret and any sign of uncertainty. He found not even the smallest amount. He kissed his new love laying her down. He trailed kisses down one side of her neck and trailed them back up the other side. He heard her give a slight moan and trailed his short kisses down her neck again but instead of continuing up he took the zipper to her jacket and pulled it down exposing what was hidden under her jacket for so long, a drop dead gorgeous figure that most girls would kill for. He stared down at her admiring her body and trying to keep his eyes away from the fact that she was well endowed more then how what her normal clothing would lead one to believe.

She blushed as she felt his gaze travel down her body yet did not make an attempt to cover her self. She just giggled before saying "I've done a lot of growing while you were gone." She took hold of his hand and placed it on one of the soft mounds of her chest and giggled when she saw him twitch. She sat up right and kissed him enjoying the fact that she was able to do this before saying "but it's kind of unfair that you have all of your clothes while I'm losing mine," she slipped out of her jacket so elegantly before pouting. She just looked so cute with her lip poked out that he couldn't resist and instantly though of his jacket at a frantic pace.

She just snickered as she watched him before she pulled him back to the bed but this time she took the dominant position and straddled his hips. She leaned forward and kissed him while her hand grasped the edges of his shirt in her hand and slid it upward revealing his bare torso to her eyes. Her face grew red as her finger traced over his abs and over a strange spiral mark that appeared along with it. But she didn't really care about that because as long as she was with him that was enough. She had her little fun with him as she kissed his muscles and hear him groan. When their eyes met again the kissed again and this time Naruto's hands had there little fun and pulled off her shirt revealing a light blue laced bra. This bringing her soft, ample breast one layer closer to his eyes but he felt that it was to long and with just a flick of his wrist her bra popped off. He laughed as he watched her cover her breast and turn her puffed cheek to him. "Gomen Hinata, I'm sorry. It was just something ero-sannin showed me."

She sighed and kissed him lightly on the cheek she could never stay mad at him. But Naruto still had a bag full of tricks left of the knowledge he got from watching and reading the great Jiraiya's work! He took one of the pink caps of her breast into his mouth sucked on it. He gave it a lick and twirled his tongue around it instantly making I perk and cause her to moan in passion. She threw back her head and moaned, he supported her on his lap with one hand resting on her thigh and while the other rested at the base of her spine, his hand grazing her rear every now and then. He silenced her moans by taking her mouth in his before returning to her rose peeks. But he should have realized that this was a whole new Hinata that the world outside of this apartment would ever see. This was his own personal little honey bunny. While his mouth was a little distracted she reached down and grabbed the slight bulge in his pants. Naruto froze as chill ran up his spine. He stared up at her and got another sly smirk on her face. He drooped his head and bellowed a moan as she began to stroke his erected member through his pants. As he moaned he looked up at her and could honestly see her laughing.

He couldn't take this anymore, he hated being dominated at any thing. He shifted their positions so that he rested above her. He slipped his hand down the front of her pants and prodded her wet fold with his finger. He slid his finger over her womanhood receiving a different array moans from her. Wanting her to moan louder he delved his finger into her core causing her to let out one loud moan before he pulled his hand back from her nether regions to pull her pants completely off exposing nude body to his eyes. He kissed her lips, her cheek, neck and continued down stopping at her breast to suck on one as his hand played with the other and alternating between the two every so often before her continued his lips journey down her body. Skipping over her womanhood for now he kissed the inside of her thigh and looked into her eyes looking for a sign to stop and once again found none. He came face to face with her womanly crease that glinted in the moon light. He gave it a long slow lick before whipping tongue from left to right over it causing Hinata to twist and moan. He thrust his tongue into her as a sharp gasp escaped her lips. He began rotating his tongue inside of her licking her inner walls. She arched her back pressing her clit further into his face. She couldn't take it any more she let out a large moan before allowing her fluids to erupt into his mouth.

Naruto sat up savoring the taste. It was strange to yet he wanted more but that could happen later. He slid up her body and kissed her on the lips. She tasted her juices on his lips but didn't care it just caused her to grow more into it. She couldn't take it anymore she wanted him inside her now. But her focus was broken when Naruto slid two fingers deep into her. But she knew this wasn't a time to get side tracked but she had no power left in her upper body so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his pants downward, exposing his hardened member to her eyes. She took hold of it using her thumb to massage it's head. This catching his attention he stared down at the beauty before him. He felt her legs wrapped around his waist in understood her request. He took aim and slowly slid himself into her core. He met a wall before he was fully in. He looked up at her confused and saw in her eyes that she wanted him to continue. He pushed a little more and broke though the barrier. Feeling something tear inside of her Hinata let out a small cry and let a tear roll down her cheek. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry Hinata. I can stop if you want me to."

She shook her head "please I don't want you too. I've waited so long. I wanted you to be the one to take my virginity. The pains subsided" Naruto was shocked. He had heard from the great Jiraiya that it would hurt a girl their first time and a wall would stop you. But he didn't actually think Hinata would still be a virgin. Of course she was shy and timid but she a real beauty but with a cousin like that Neji I wouldn't blame them from staying away. Naruto did as she was told but began slow to make sure she was okay. He received his answer when he saw her let out short gasp that gradually grew into moaning. Until it reached a point where she was biting her lip so her moans wouldn't wake the neighbors. She clawed at the bed as Naruto continued to thrust into her, they could feel a newfound energy building inside of them that grew with each thrust. Naruto began to thrust faster and faster as her moans grew leaning forward to gain better momentum as he kissed the under side of her neck. Now the energy was too great that they couldn't contain it with one last thrust the energy mass exploded as they came together. He pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed at her side and pulled her into a tight embrace from behind. The heaving and gasping bodies laid entwined before his voice whispered "I love you Hinata, my voluptuous honey."

She giggled at the words voluptuous and honey before she whispered "I love you too Naruto strong, funny, energetic, wild man. But promise me you'll be by my side in the morning."

He chuckled at the promise "Of course I'll be here I live here. I was hoping you'd stay." With those last word the two lovers fell asleep in the others arms.

Jiraiya read over his notes one last time before he said. "This is gonna turn out to be one hell of a book. Now where will I get my next inspiration." He got his answer when he say another couple pass by the window of the coffee shop.

TBC

W00t first chapter done which means I'm closer to doing the SasukeXSakura chapter…dang. brick flies through window Dang it's the Sasuke fan girls again. Who knew they could organize this quickly! Well until next time!


	2. TenXNeji

Sorry it's late. I'm so sorry. It's just that these past few weeks have been hectic because every weekend I'd go out of town for track so no computer, on week days of course I have practice or a short track meet and once I get home its homework then sleep. But I've been trying to work parts of it into my schedule so that I can do this. Oh I should tell you this now. If you don't mark this story for your alerts you'll never get the next chapter. I'm doing each chapter on a specific couple and I'll switch it to their category so just waiting for it to be updated on the HinaXNaru page won't work because this chapter is NejiXTen and will appear under that couple. Well that's enough babbling THAT YOU SHOULD READ, now on with the fic.

Kinky training

Jiraiya looked down at his note pad and smiled to himself. "This story is almost writing itself now all I need is another couple…" He ended his sentence in a pause when he saw two very familiar ninja stroll by the window of the coffee shop. They were both of team Gai, one a female, brunette with buns in here hair, Tenten, and the other a long haired boy wearing a white robe, Neji. Jiraiya sparked with inspiration at the sight of the pair, together, without Lee, alone, that he immediately rushed out of the coffee shop to follow them. All the while thinking "this story is writing itself."

As he rushed out a waitress came to the table that Jiraiya recently sat holding a slip of paper. "Um sir…you forgot to pay your bill."

After several minutes of tailing the pair they finally arrived at a training ground. Jiraiya had selected a well hidden place in the trees to conceal him self as he would take notes. But after several minutes he grew bored "They're just going to train, sheesh. Even though that Tenten girl is flexible they aren't really giving me anything besides. I mean all I have is "Konoha's most unexpected couple, consisting of Tenten and the great Hyuga air, Neji walked together down the streets of Konoha until they arrived at quaint training area."

At this rate this'll never work…Hellooo, what's this now?" Upon returning his eyes to the pair he noticed that Tenten had Neji pinned against a tree. Jiraiya chuckled to himself before taking out his trusty pen and note pad and began writing the next chapter of his epic new book.

Konoha's most unexpected couple, consisting of Tenten and the great Hyuga air, Neji walked together down the streets of Konoha until they arrived at quaint training area. They began to have a little spar. Tenten who specialized in weapon attacks body moved and swayed as she hurled weapons at her opponent Neji. But Neji is the Hyuga. Her projectiles were useless as they were all deflected by his eight trigrams palm rotation. He'd go on the assault whenever his superior byakugan eyes saw even the slightest openings in her movements.

But Tenten wasn't like the other konoichi in Konoha she was extremely flexible. She twisted and turned out of the way of the Hyuga's attacks even bending over backwards, kicking her leg skyward for an offensive/defensive attack. It was as if she was dancing to the rhythm of his attacks before she'd twirl away, an unrolled scroll spiraling around her before she unleashed her weapons.

Their spar continued like this for minutes on end until Tenten saw an opening in Neji's movements, as he had backed himself to a tree. She pulled out two kunai and thrust them forth, imbedding them into the tree on either side of Neji's head. She pressed her body up against his their two forms fitting perfectly together. Neji couldn't move his arms, legs or well anything other than his neck for that matter, he was basically paralyzed.

He craned his neck down and gazed upon his battle weary companion. She gazed up at him wide eyed with a slight pout, her cheeks slightly puffed out. "Dang it's "that" look." It was a look that both hated and loved. Whenever he saw that look he felt weak and was like putty in her hands. It was the look that he got during their more "personal" time together. He felt the distance between them grow smaller and smaller until their lips touched, Tenten's arms snaked their way around his neck.

They indulged in the pleasure of their tongues playing with the others before Neji pulled away attempting to unwrap her arms from his neck but her hands remained clasped behind his neck. "Tenten we can't do this."

She looked a little heartbroken as she gave him that look once more. "But why? It's been so long since we've felt each others touch, heard each other moan and groan as our two bodies became one."

"Because, he's coming back. I must grow stronger than him. I can't let my defeat in the exams stand." Neji said with a stern expression on his face.

"You say that yet I must ask; if you don't want to then why are your hands on my hips." She asked with one of those "what the heck" looks so commonly used in anime. Neji looked down out of surprise that in fact his hands had roamed towards her hips without his knowledge. "Plus we both know it'll help you work off a little stress before you can have your little match." She kissed him again and he just gave in. He knew there was no point in resisting. Her hand slid up his leg, causing him to twitch, coming to a stop over his hardened member before giggling. "Horny already are we?"

Neji turned his head to the side trying not to look her in the face. Here he was the Hyuga genius, putty in the hands of a mere girl. But Neji knew other wise; Tenten was not an ordinary girl but more like an enchantress. But a while back he invented a little technique to help fend of her attacks. He brought his up between her legs and touched her sensitive area lightly, usually not enough to give a girl any real pleasure but as soon as he touched her, Tenten let out a long moan as her legs buckled under her.

The technique that he created is known as the "pleasure fist!" A variation of the "gentle fist", the Hyuga were well known for, but with this technique it was meant to relax and give pleasure to the receiver of the technique. If used on the correct area of the body…well you get the idea. Neji gave a slight smirk "Now who's the horny one?"

Tenten looked up at him with a face that showed slight disgust yet said "take me now." Unrenowned to Neji she had removed one of the kunai from the tree and with a quick swing she cut the sash of the Hyuga prodigies rope causing it to open, exposing his abdomen, letting the robe slip from his shoulders falling to the ground. (A/N: Ahem point of clarification this is set in the Shippuuden time period. Neji now wears a robe. So remember as you read this and the next chapters that they're older!) She stared entranced at his muscles. Remembering that the body she's been trying to make her own was finally hers, as she ran her hand over his chest while she kissed his neck.

Whilst she was busy with her little fun Neji's hands roamed up her sides tugging at the base of her Chinese style shirt. As he pulled it upwards he left a trail of kisses before pulling it all the way off. She wore a tan brown bra that matched her skin tone perfectly. Now he began to trail kisses back down, Tenten arching her back as to give him better access to lover areas. His lips continued traveling down her body stopping at her belly button. Remembering where he reached he pondered to himself exactly how did he reach this far yet he hasn't squatted a single inch. Looking up at Tenten he saw that her back was in a complete arch with her palms on the ground and legs tightly wound around his waist for support. The sweat from their training glistening on her in the afternoon sun.

This was what he loved about her, her flexibility. All thanks to her weapons training with all the maneuvers she had to pull off in her fight she was now Konoha's most flexible female. With a quick push off the ground she brought her self up but instead of coming face to face they came breast to face. She wrapped her arms around her his head and nuzzling his face deeper into her cleavage. She whispered "what are you waiting for? Take it off. The hooks are right in the front." Then it dawned in him, she planned this part. With the current position they were in, his hands aiding in the holding her up along with her legs at his sides, if he moved just one hand she'd fall, which he wasn't going to allow. The only option he had left was to undo it with his teeth.

He bit down on one of the hooks flaps and tugged pulling the bra free and releasing her breast from the fabric. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tag that read B36. She let out a small laugh "Neji you look so cute with that in your mouth. You-ahhh" her next sentence tuned out a moan as Neji rid the article of clothing from his mouth and licked a circle around one of the peaks on Tenten's soft chest mounds while his other hand played with the other, he released his special pleasure chakra through his thumb as it played with the nipple. She began arching her back once again, feeling that his desired peaks began to slip from his reach Neji lowered himself to the ground to give himself a little more personal time.

This little bit of fun continued for a while until Neji got a bit greedy. He laid Tenten on the ground and began kissing her neck. A hand sliding down her slender figure to the waist line of her pants and tugged them off, panties and all. Hand momentarily resting on her thigh before he slid it back up to her opening before sliding two fingers into her. He slid them in out of her at a rather slow pace but was still receiving great moans from her. He chuckled to himself before thinking 'now it's time to really make her scream!' He looked down at her smiling. Smiling! Hyuga Neji, smiling! This did not bode well for Tenten…or does it?

He pulled both fingers out of her before concentrating for the greatest technique in the pleasure fist style. Tenten felt a finger plunge into her quickly accompanied by the warmth of his chakra flooding into her. As soon as it pulled out she felt another one plunge into her. As she looked up at her lover she could have almost sworn that he mouthed the word "two." She felt another quick two and saw him mouth the word "four." As she moaned she felt another four and heard him say "eight." She then realized it, these times two intervals, the selected numbers were exactly the same for the moves of his 8 trigrams 64 palms. She would have said some thing but she lost it when he reached sixteen. She lay there on the ground heaving heavy sighs of moans letting out a louder one when he reached thirty-two. The pace was quickening, she didn't have much time. She felt something building inside of her and it was coming out when he reached sixty-four. It was taking all of her strength trying to resist the urge to come right now while she tried to sit up.

She called upon every thing she had left to jump on top of him. But he kept going, only sixteen left by her count. She tugged at his pants trying to rip them off him. She ripped them off as soon as he reached sixty-three…Wait sixty-three? There was one missing! She looked down to see a smirking Neji. The next look on her clearly read "Oh shi...p." (A/N: I don't curse. Deal with it! You get the point anyway. I would like to thank Hiro Mashima for giving me the "ship" idea thing. Read Rave Master!)

With great speed he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down on to his erect member before saying "Sixty-four thrust!" Tenten felt all of the built up pressure explode as she came on top of Neji. He laughed as he looked up at her. "Maybe they need to change the term cumming in buckets." Smooth move Neji criticizing the girl who currently has power over you.

As soon as Tenten gained her second wind she adjusted her self so that her back faced him. She began to grind her hips against his causing him to moan. The fact that Tenten had already came lubricated her inner folds causing him to moan louder. He placed his hand on her hips to help aid her in the motion. She smirked before reaching back and grabbing his wrist she lurched him forward, he grunted when his chest slammed into her back. She placed his hand on her breast. Neji now realized the era of his ways. She was planning to milk him for all he had. But it was happening to quick. All this extra lubrication was killing him. He needed some support; he tilted them forward and continued his thrust into her using his arm to prop them up. But it didn't do much because he soon came.

He pulled out of her; she twisted under him so she could stare up into the white eyes of the Hyuga genius. She smiled up at him before saying. "Who ever said we were done?" She slipped a leg from under him placing it on his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into her. She ground her hips against him. She couldn't do anything she had drained a lot from him and she still wanted to go? He tried to pull back and pull her off of him but she moved her legs to bind his arms to his side before sitting on top of him still riding him. Tenten was truly the dominant one in this relationship.

Jiraiya looked down at his latest work and smiled. Another chapter down, so many more couples left to go. He chuckled to himself before falling out of the tree due to a kunai whizzing by his ear. The sparring pair rushed over to him at the sound of the crash. The pair apologized about the kunai that went toward him due to Neji's rotation. When asked why he was there, Jiraiya said he was "observing their training" before rushing off. "Now back to training." Neji said turning and coming face to face with a smirking Tenten. "Uh what?"

She smiled even wider before saying. "He's gone" rolling the "O." Her smile turned into a seductive smirk.

Neji took a step back "Tenten, no! Tenten don't! Ten-" the next part, cut off as she tackled him to the ground before kissing him.

TBC

It's done. It will now be moved to the NejiXTenten section! So if you didn't set it to your alerts you're screwed. Oh and half way through this I realized that I can't do the SakuraXSasuke chapter because I'll keep writing Sasugay or saying he's gay so I can't do it. But that doesn't mean one less chapter. Because I've decided to let the fans decide! Once the next chapter is done whatever couples the fans have asked for will be made into a chapter. No submissions into the reviews about a couple means no new chapter! So I suggest you guys R&R. But I don't do yaoi or yuri so don't even ask!


	3. InoXShika

Okay. I know I know you wanted me to hurry up but I just had to write a beyblade fic that's called "bladebreakers G squad?" Read it! But whatever, so far the fans want an InoXShika, KibaxTemari, KakashiXsakura, NarutoXHinataXHanabi, and another NejiXTen. Guess what? The luck ones are the InoXShika fans because I wanted to do the main couples everyone enjoys before getting to the fans choice fics. Aaaand GO!

Bets a bet!

Jayraiya had been back in Konoha for about a week and he still hadn't found another inspirational couple for his next chapter. And right about now he was getting hungry. Can't right on an empty stomach, right? So he headed over to the Icharuka ramen stand, and what does he find there? None other than Konoha's most well known couple, even though they won't admit it, Ino and Shikamaru. But who knew what they did behind closed doors. Rumor has it that they even lived together! They were in an argument yet again.

"Come on Shikamaru just this once" the blonde pleaded.

"Once? You do this every time you lose a bet" the genius retorted.

The frog hermit seemed a little confused. "Bet? What bet" his question directed to their pudgy friend Choji who was eating along side them.

"It's a bet about Naruto. Ino didn't believe that Naruto would have improved at all over this two year absence." Jayraiya twitched at this, for he was the one who trained him. "But on the mission we went on to avenge Asuma Naruto used a super cool new power move called the rasenshurikan!" The boy turned back to his ramen to begin re-eating.

But Jayraiya just had to ask "Rasenshurikan, what's that? Even I one of the sanin has never heard of such a technique."

"Well it's this move where Naruto created a sphere of chakra in his hand, then with the help of his shadow clones it had sprouted wing made of what looked like wind out of four sides. And when he hit the guy it was like 'boom' you know and there was this big wind explosion that just sliced up the enemy" Choji explained and turned back to his food hoping not to be interrupted.

'Sound like he was able to combine the wind element to the rasengan! Yondaime he might just end up surpassing you and all other kages before him.' Jayraiya thought to himself before turning to the still arguing couple. "So what was the loser of this bet supposed to do" he asked hoping for something that would give him anything for his book.

"Originally the loser would have to do whatever the winner said for an entire day. But little miss princess here claims she forgot so I said how about you pay for lunch, now all of a sudden she doesn't have the money" Shikamaru said a little smugly.

"That's not fair. I said I promised to pay you back Shika" Ino pleaded using the dreaded nickname.

Shikamaru absolutely hated when she called him "Shika" and "Shika-kun" even more. It wasn't because he didn't like it, instead it was because of the way she said it. The way she dragged out the "a" or how it almost sounded like she moaned the "-kun" suffix. It made him feel like doing anything she asked and it always worked. "Troublesome. Fine I'll pay" he gave in.

"Thank you Shikamaru" Ino said embracing him.

He gave a small laugh before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Don't thank me just yet. You still gonna be my maid."

"No fair! You said I didn't have to do that" the girl whined.

"Oh really? I don't remember" he said with a smirk. Pay backs a word, I don't say or type, isn't it?

"Maid, huh? I bet I could spice that up a bit," saying the last part to himself. "Well thanks for the help kids" he said as he walked off.

Ino glared at the frog hermit as he walked away "he's up to something."

"Follow him? Of course, you have to do what I say for 24 hours" he said with a laugh as he went after the tall grey haired man, leaving the money on the table.

"Come on Shika-kuuun pretty please" the girl pleaded once more adding the dreaded suffix and moan.

He sighed "Fine, you don't have to be my maid" The girl was silently cheering to herself. "You can be my servant" he said with a smirk.

"That's the same thing!"

Jayraiya had finally found a place where he could write. It was the place where he got most of his inspiration, the hot spring. He was fully unaware that he was perused and began to write.

This new pair had finally returned from an extravagant dinner. Which the guy had paid for even though the girl in this relation ship was supposed to pay. Why was the girl supposed to pay you ask? Well the two had a bet, which the girl sadly lost. But being the man that he was this spiky haired genius of a chuunin, Shikamaru, couldn't let his beloved blonde purple wearing bomb shell of a beauty, Ino, pay. So the couple came up with an idea, which the girl wasn't fully happy with. She had to be his maid for the rest of the day starting from 5:00 in the after noon until mid-night. It was still at least 15 minutes to five.

Shikamaru didn't want his beloved honey to be mad at him so he decided to lessen her punishment…maybe. He wrapped his arms around her petit waist and kissed the nape of her neck. "Ino how about you only be my maid until 8:00."

"Okay" she said gleefully because even the slightest reducing in the time was better than nothing. She thought about what brought about this sudden change. "What's the catch?"

"Well…" he started before we are instantly switched to his bedroom. "You have to wear this" he said as he held up a maids outfit. It was a black, low cut backless maids outfit, bonnet included, that showed too much cleavage that she would show almost any boy but him and the skirt was a short for any regular maid that if the slightest wind blew someone was getting a panty shot. The outfit even had elbow length white gloves and long black socks that reached mid thigh and black shoes to boot, no pun intended. It was concluded that this maid outfit was way to sexy for any maid in existence.

Ino just stared at the outfit mouth agape as she blushed. When she found the words she said "Shikamaru I love you but," staring out in her sweet and caring voice that only him and a select few people got to hear. "There is no way in all of Konoha that I'm wearing that! You have as much of a chance of me getting into that, as much of a chance of Naruto actually realizing that Hinata actually likes him!"

Shikamaru heaved a sigh "I knew you were going to say that. This is gonna be such a drag then. Well I could shorten it to just an hour." Normally she would have lit up but she felt a "but" coming. "but you'd have to be naked."

"No chance in hell!"

"Well those are your options. You could work until mid-night, until 8:00 in this or just for an hour naked. It's not like anyone is going to see?"

She growled at him. "You promise no one will see."

"Would I lie to you?"

Quite frankly if any other guy said it she'd say yes. But Shikamaru was actually the only guy she knew who wouldn't lie. Not because he didn't like to, he's just too lazy to deal with the consequences of the lie. "Fine. Gimme the maid outfit" she said swiping it from his hands and walking to the bathroom.

"That's my girl." Shikamaru smirked at the huffed up Ino. There was just something so cute about it. As she walked by he gave her a small tap on the rear, he couldn't resist.

She gasped before shouting "You don't have touching privileges!"

"You didn't say that a few days ago" He smirked as he said this.

"Shut it" was the last thing she said before slamming the door of the bathroom.

He smiled to himself before saying "wait for it" to no one in particular.

He got what he waited for when Ino shouted "What the hell Shikamaru? Panties and a matching bra to the maid outfit, you sick perv! No way I'm wearing these!"

"All or nothing Ino" he replied laughing receiving a growl from her.

A few minutes later out stepped Ino from the bathroom. The first thing she said was "if you take a single picture, you're eating it. Along with the camera."

A Shikamaru, who was playing online chess against his father, turned to face the girl. He looked over the beauty in the maid outfit, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "Wow Ino you look extremely sexy in that" he said as he walked over to her.

"Tell me something I don't look sexy in" she said crossing her arms and turning to the side.

"It's so troublesome when you're mad. But I've learned how to fix that." He cupped her cheeks before kissing her on the lips.

She gave a low growl "be lucky you're a good kisser."

He just smiled and said "Well I'm feel like taking a shower. You can start with the laundry."

She picked up the nearest book she could find and chucked it at him before sighing. She really didn't have a problem with doing the laundry. She did the house work in exchange for him covering both of their rent.

Roughly twenty minutes later Shikamaru walked out of the shower and got dressed in nothing but pants and an under shirt before heading down stairs where he found Ino in the living room watching a chick flick. She frowned when she saw him because it could mean more work. "The laundry is in the wash and I'm waiting for it to finish."

"That's fine" he said as he got a carton of ice cream from the fridge and hopped on the couch, sitting next to her.

She stared slightly pissed. He knew she was on a diet yet there he was eating ice cream in front of her. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Not right now. I mean my room is naturally clean because I'm to lazy to mess it up so I have to clean it" she knew that statement was true. Heck it was even cleaner than her room. "So until I think of something you can keep watching you move" he said as he laid his head in her lap.

Her face puffed up as she watched him lay there and eat the ice cream. "Shikamaru you know I'm on a diet."

"So."

"What do you mean so? Don't you want me to remain the sexy Ino you love so much?"

"Actually I'd think you be a lot cuter with some more meat on you bones. Perfectly skinny isn't always best" he said as he continued to eat.

"Are you trying to say you want me to be fat because I-" she was cut off when shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Dang it Shikamaru! I told you I was on a-" he did it again. "Stop it" she shouted as she pushed him out of her lap.

"Just because I gave you some didn't mean you had to eat it." He had a point. She could have spat it out but she didn't.

He held out a spoonful offering to her. She was about to take it when he pulled it away and ate it himself. "Oh I thought you didn't want any?"

That's it. She lunged at him and tried to take the creamy dessert from him. But he saw it coming and held it out of her reach. "Give me the ice cream Shikamaru!"

"No way" he said as he took another scoop and ate it.

"I said give it!"

He gave a slight smirk before he kissed Ino. She was taken aback by it. Not because it was so sudden but it was the feel of the kiss. It felt cold and the taste was completely new, yet familiar. It felt creamy and sweet like…ice cream. When the kiss ended Ino just stared at the smirking boy speechless her cheeks completely red. He got another scoop and fed it to her causing her to blush a blush that rivaled Hinata's. "What? You said you wanted some."

He kissed her again licking off the excess ice cream on her lip. Setting the carton aside he deepened the kiss pushing her down on the couch. The pair continued their kiss as Shikamaru's hands began to roam over the girl's body, feeling every curve and groove of the girl. He kissed her cheek and continued down the side of her neck past the non-existing neck line until he reached her breast. He gave them a kiss before nuzzling his nose between her cleavage causing her to laugh. One thing he learned about Ino ever since she started living with him was that she had one great weakness, she was extremely ticklish. As she let out a giggle he kissed her neck receiving a moan from the girl.

He began to plant kisses down her arm as he removed the glove so he could continue the journey. He repeated the same thing to the other arm but this time when he reached her hand he held onto it and kissed each digit causing her to giggle. He kissed her neck again while his hand fiddled with those thigh high socks of hers. Thankfully she had sense enough to take of the shoes while he was in the shower. He ran his hands over her soft creamy thighs. However he wasn't satisfied. Sure the maid outfit made her look sexy but it covered to much do to it being a one piece.

He sat her up and laid her back against his chest as he kissed her neck receiving numerous moans and groans as thanks. As his arms rested around her waist around he began to kiss her bare back. He kissed down her spine and back up it as his hands grabbed her breast and molding the soft mounds on her chest getting a pleasant squeal from her. After having some fun with her breast, drawing circles around the nipple through the clothing his hands moved to her back and slowly removed the top of the maids outfit.

He had it off down to her waist, the skirt still remained. He noticed that she had actually decided to wear the bra he chose. A black one with white frilly lace around the edges. "Perfect fit huh? But these things are just so troublesome."

"Yeah, I remember when Mr. Genius couldn't get it off" she said recalling the first time he tried to remove her bra. From that day on they came to the agreement that all of her bras couldn't have hooks. Unfortunately the maid outfit came with only hooked bras. "But I just want to know, how the heck did you know my bra size?"

He smirked as he kissed her neck. "Because" he started as one of his arms snaked around to her front as the other slid its way up her back. "I get to this!" With a quick flick of her finger her bra came undone while his other hand grabbed one of the soft mounds.

Ino pulled away and stared at him blushing as she clutched the fabric against her chest. "Wh-what the hell?"

"I wanted to make sure I was able to do it" he said as he kissed her she was so into the kiss that she didn't realize that the fabric fell free from he chest. Now it was time for hands to roam his body. They slid down his body, once reaching the edges of his undershirt she slid them back up, her thumbs grasping the sides and pulled up, lifting up and off Shikamaru's head.

When she looked at him he had a huge grin on his face. "Bad maid" was all he said before he bent her over his knee and pulled up her skirt revealing the panties that matched the bra. She looked back at him with an expression that read 'what the?' Her expression got its answer when there was a resound smacking sound when his hand collided with her rear. She let out a huge gasp as he repeated the process.

Soon those gasp turned to little 'ohs' and 'ahs' or simply a slight scream as she gripped the arm rest of the couch. She began to bight down on her lip because it was starting to sting a little. Shikamaru looked at her rear to see that her rear was slightly reddened. "I'm sorry Ino. Want me to kiss it?" She turned around to say something but she just continued to bite her bottom lip a small tear in her eye. He took that as a yes and kissed the reddened area.

He began to trail kisses up her spine, brushing her hair out of the way so he could kiss the nape of her neck getting moans from her. Suddenly she felt a hand pressing against her womanly core that had grown wet during her so called punishment. She let out a long moan slightly lifting her self off the couch before crashing back down. But then she wondered whose hand was it?! Both of Shikamaru's hands had taken advantage of the moment she lifted up to grab her breast. He rolled his thumbs over the nipple before giving them a slight pinch between his thumb and index finger.

She continued you moan as she pondered. But it only took only a second to realize she had fallen victim to his shadow neck break technique. She grabbed onto his neck and pulled him closer as he continued to kiss her neck. "Th-that's soOOooo unfair Shikaaaaa," she got out between moans as the shadow hand fingers swirled over her clit. "Wh-what would yooouur fa-fa-father saaay," she said the rest but most of it was lost to moans.

He rolled her over before kissing the poor girl and releasing her from the jutsu. "He'd probably slap me on the back and say that's my boy" the Nara boy said with a chuckle before he began to kiss her neck again.

As he kissed her she slid her hands over his body feeling his muscles. She constantly wondered to herself how the heck this lazy bum stayed so fit. The reached the him of his pants and quickly unbuttoned them before kicking them off. Now it was her turn for revenge. She began to slowly stroke his erect member getting groan from him. As she continued this action Shikamaru felt his strength being sapped. His arms grew weak and he rolled to the side. But there was one problem. He forgot they were on the couch and not a bed and worst of all he took Ino with him!

He kissed her on the lips and said "Sorry."

She kissed him back before saying "you'd think that would ruin the moment but…" she never finished her thought as she began to kiss him again. She kissed down his neck and kissed the muscles on his chest. She felt a slight tug on the waist band of her panties but once again it wasn't his hands because they were wrapped around her waist. It was that dang shadow hand again but none the less she let it pull them off.

As Shikamaru began to sit up as he kissed her neck she couldn't resist the urge to whisper "just another way for you to be lazy huh?" He just smirked and began to trail kisses down her body, stopping at her breast to allow his tongue to play with one, swirling it around the nipple before licking it and giving it a lick and a slow but gentle suck that drove her wild. All the while his hand played with the other. He switched back and froth between the two breasts before feeling satisfied enough to move on. He continued to leave quick feather light butterfly kisses down her body until he reached her navel. He saw the heart shaped birth mark next to her navel and smirked. He was the only person other than her parents that possibly knew about it. He gave the mark a kiss before continuing down her body.

The aroma of her woman hood was so alluring that every time he smelt it, it drove him into a hormonal frenzy. He had actually gotten so well at sniffing it out from other smells that even if Ino was fully clothed he still got a whiff of it and suddenly attacked the girl, not that she complained. He gave her core a long slow lick before giving it a kiss that turned into slight suck getting a loud moan from her lips. He began to thrust his tongue into her core licking her inner walls and then swirling his tongue inside of it. Her moans grew louder and louder and then suddenly he let two of his fingers slip inside of her getting a loud moan from her.

Yet as his fingers begun to slide in and out he never stopped his tongue. It licked around the fingers getting many a moans from the girl. He crisscrossed his fingers inside of her the way Vash the stampede did whenever he did his "love and piece chant." Ino couldn't take it anymore. Her hips bucked against his fingers as she cried out when she reached he peak and gave into a sweat release. He watched her chest rise and fall as he licked up all of her fluids. What, you couldn't leave evidence on the carpet?

When he felt that she was back in her right state of mind he decided that it was time for the big finale. He pulled of his boxers quickly and began to slide himself into her ever slowly and gently. She let out a huge gasp as her body jerked up and collided with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and undid the band that held his hair in its pineapple shaped state letting the stands fall around his neck. He whispered "that brought you back down to earth didn't it."

All she said back was "troublesome." Her friends might be right. Maybe she did spend too much time with him. Or they all secretly wanted Shikamaru because at some point over the years he shot up in status as one of Konoha's most dateable males. He was out beat by Neji. Most girls including Ino believed that the fact that Neji was basically loaded made the difference. The rest of her thoughts just melted away just melted away as he continued to thrust into her at a slow and steady pace yet slowly accelerating. She began to moan louder and louder until she felt herself at her speak and yelled out "Shika-kuuuun" before biting down on the side of his neck. He road out the waves of her orgasm until he gave into the pleasure and came into her. There fluid combining inside of her before dripping onto the carpet. What happened to no evidence? He laid her on the couch to lest her rest as he took the floor.

A few minutes later he felt Ino's hand fiddling with his hair. She smiled at him before saying "Hey Shika." He let out a groan in response. She gave a small giggle "you know I have ten minutes left working for you. And I wouldn't mind a little over time" she said with a wink.

Jayraiya looked down at his work and smirked. "Simply brilliant. These kids are a gold mind!"

"Who's a gold mind?" A voice called from behind him. He flinched before turning to see that it was Shikamaru accompanied by Ino.

Ino glared at the note pad "what are you writing?" She snatched it from his hands before looking at the first few pages. "oh my god!" she shrieked and dropped the book but Shikamaru picked it up before the hermit could.

He read a little of the first story (NarutoXHina). "How could you make Naruto do this? With Hinata no less?"

As if the on queue the blonde genin dropped out of nowhere and Hinata rounded the corner. "What about me and Hinata?" Shikamaru showed them the notepad but didn't realize he had turned it to the next chapter(NejiXTen). Naruto's reaction was that he snickered before saying "way to go Neji!"

Hinata's was more like "Neji-kun" then she fainted but Naruto caught her.

"Stop your shouting retard, all of Konoha can hear you" a certain byakugan having jounin said as he approached them, Tenten at his side.

Naruto smirked and chucked him the note book saying "check it out."

But when Neji caught it opened up to his most recent writing. The pair read part of it and said "Shikamaru and Ino have that sort of relation ship?"

Causing the two in question to say "what" simultaneously, followed boy Shikamaru saying "he wrote about all of us!"

This received a "perv" from the girls, minus Hinata and a "bastard" from the guys.

Jayraiya had one option. Run. He grabbed his notebook and took off saying "Gotta jet!"

Naruto shouted "get him," which Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten followed leaving Ino to look after the still out cold Hinata.

TBC???

Well that was great if I do say so myself! Remember that heart shaped birthmark is a Shikamaru-Nara2 trade mark. So if anyone else uses it they stole my work or stole my idea. And I'd like to thank my dear friend Yoshitaka (actually a character from the anime "he is my master.") for the maid outfit design. He's really a genius at this stuff.

Yoshitaka: I'm quite good. All you had to do was show me a picture of this girl Ino and I was instantly able to create a perfect one for her.

Me: And me and Shikamaru thank you dearly.

Izumi (another character from "he is my master." Works for Yoshitaka as his maid): perverts

Ino: you said it. I mean why do you even work for him?

Yoshitaka: she's indebted to me

Me: hmm writes something on paper

Izumi: sits on my lap But then again he's kinda cute!

Ino: you said it wraps around my neck from behind me

Me: you may be her boss Yoshitaka but in this world everything follows my well

Izumi's debt from today: $119,434,589


	4. KibaXTema

Okay so far so good. Now begins the fan selection chapters! So in other words what ever coupling that fans have given me will be made a chapter. First up is KibaXTemari, so let's start the show!

Lay me down by the fire

"Stupid kids they ruin everything. Can't even let me have a little fun." Jiraiya said as he ran from his pursuers.

"Get back here ero-sannin!" Naruto shouted.

"We just want to talk" Neji added in.

"We promise we won't hurt you" said Shikamaru.

"Then why are you chasing me" Jiraiya questioned.

"Stop and you'll find out" Tenten answered a spiked ball and chain.

"Like hell I am!" Jiraiya picked up speed to escape the group. As he ran he picked up on the voices of two familiar ninja. They seemed to be arguing over something. Upon tracing the voice back to the source he met up with Kiba and Temari.

"One word of what happened and you're gonna have a very unpleasant man hood" Temari threatened the boy.

"Hey kids whats up? Anything I can help with?" Jiraiya said jogging in place in front of them. But what he was really doing was getting a physical rundown of the two just in case he ever planned to use them for a chapter of his book.

"Nothing really master Jiraiya. All I did was help her out when she got surrounded by a group of rogue ninja" Kiba explained. Akamaru, who rested upon his head, barked in agreement.

"You told! I'm gonna kill you" she said strangling the boy.

"What, you're acting as if 'something' happened when we were stuck in a cave because of the rain" Kiba said as he was shook back and forth.

She pulled her fan from her back and pushed him against the wall with it, the fan resting under his chin, pressing against his jugular. "Do you have a death wish boy, because I'd sure like to grant it" Temari said as Akamaru barked at her.

"Sound interesting" Jiraiya said to himself as thoughts began to drift into his head "but-"

"Get back her ero-sannin" a certain blonde ninja said as he led the rest of the pursuers down the streets of Konoha.

"Gotta go! See ya" Jiraiya waved before jumping onto the roof and took off running. "I'm gonna have to write this one on the go" he said pulling out a pen and his trusty note pad.

"Damn he's fast for an old guy" Naruto said huffing.

Neji noticed the fighting pair, Kiba and Temari "hey," he began with a worried expression upon his face "did Jiraiya see you too here together?"

"So what" she said not even looking at them.

"Dang we may be too late" Tenten said worried.

"What? What could you be so late for" Temari questioned.

Shikamaru sighed, "This could get trouble some. Just come with us and you'll find out for yourself." He then took off after the rest of the group.

Temari released Kiba from the strangle, "I'll finish you off later." She then took off to see what could be more important then her revenge on Kiba.

"Wait up, this obviously has something to do with me as well" Kiba said coughing trying to follow everyone.

Temari walked solemnly in the woods towards Konoha alone. She came to a stop when she heard a twig snap, she darted her eyes around the area, looking for anything strange. She saw nothing and heaved a sigh of relief "Must have been an animal or something." Oh how wrong she was.

All of a sudden four rogue ninja appeared around her. "Hey girlie going my way" one asked.

"We could take her hostage and have a little…fun" another said with a wink.

"Yeah, just drop your stuff and we promise we won't hurt you" a third said smiling.

Temari smiled back as she reached for her fan "funny because I can't promise you the same thing!" As soon as her fan was fully removed from it's holster she spun in a circle giving it a mighty swing unleashing a world wind upon the rogue ninja slamming them into trees. "Well that was easy" she said as returned her fan to it's holster.

However it wasn't over yet. The same four ninja from earlier dropped out of the trees and lassoed her with ropes pinning her arms to her sides. "Yeah that was really easy" one of them said mocking her.

"But how?" She looked around the area to see that the original four had either dissolved into a puddle of water, turned to mud, poofed into thin air, or was replaced by a simple log. "Replication and replacement jutsus? Damn how could I be so careless?"

"Oh will you just shut it already" a fifth said as he dropped from the trees knocking her out.

As the world began to fade to black around her, Temari heard a familiar voice say "it's not nice to pick on girls you know that?" The voice was followed by the deafening roar of a giant beast and the screams of the five rogue ninja.

Temari awoke with a start at the sound of thunder. "Was it just a dream" she asked herself, touching her head to her forehead as a fire roared not to far from her. "W-what the hell" she shouted to herself when she looked down to see that she was almost completely naked. The only traces of clothing that were left were her bra, panties and a gray jacket that surely wasn't hers!

A boy, slightly younger than her, turned his attention away looked over his shoulder "Hmm oh so you're awake. You gave us quite a scare back their. Akamaru's already on his way to tell everyone we're safe" he smirked before getting hit in the head with a rock. "What the heck was that for?"

"I don't know who the heck you are but if you dare touch me I'm gonna kill you! And where the heck are my clothes" Temari shouted clutching another rock in her hand.

"Your clothes are over their" the boy pointed over to the fire which had clothes on a line dangling near it "and you've been out cold for a long time so how would you know if I didn't do anything already? Oh and pinks a good color on you" The boy was then smacked in a face by another rock.

Temari walked over to the boy an began to strangle him. "I'm telling you if you did anything to me I'm gonna kill you" she said looking into the boys face. Upon noticing the red fang shaped marks on both his cheeks she let him go. "Hey you're that dog boy from Konoha" she then went back to strangling him "I'm telling you if you did anything to me I'm gonna kill you" she said repeating her self.

"What a way to treat someone who saved you life and the names Kiba" he said gasping for air.

She promptly let him go. "So that was you?"

"Yes."

"And this jacket?"

"Mine."

"Uh thanks I guess" she said as she retrieved her clothes from the line, putting them on. She sat down next to him before throwing his jacket at him. "I'll still have to kill you if you try anything."

"Don't worry I won't, you're not my type and you have zero sex appeal" he said as plain as day.

"What, I have plenty sex appeal" Temari said standing up for herself.

"Sure you do miss kill you if you touch me. I bet if I did anything I would have been the first one to" Kiba said yawning.

"There's reason for that!"

"I know, it's 'I'll kill you if you touch me,' right" he said mocking her. This earned him a evil look.

Temari sighed "it's actually…because of my brother. He'll kill you if you touch me."

Kiba picked his ear showing indifference "wow what a fascinating life story. Well I'm gonna sleep and wait for this storm to end" he folded his jacket so it could serve as a pillow and placed his head on it.

Minutes passed and Temari grew more pissed at the remark the Inuzuka boy had made earlier. 'No sex appeal, I have plenty of sex appeal. So much that any girl who stands next to me sex appeal increases…wait what if that means compare to her I have no sex appeal?' "Dang it I can't get what he said out of my head" she shouted holding her head in her hands.

Looking over at the boys sleeping figure she was struck with inspiration. She reached into his bag, which he carelessly left sitting away from him. She picked out a single kunai and turned to him. "All I gotta do is kill you and all my problems will disappear" she said smirking. She looked over his sleeping form; all he wore were pants, a black under shirt and a dog tag around his neck. A blush began to creep across her face as she stared; the longer she stared the darker her blush grew.

"You know if you kill me, it'll only prove that I'm write" Kiba said as he opened an eye to look up at her.

Temari flinched and tripped over herself when she heard him speak. "I thought you were asleep! I bet you were trying to wait for me to fall asleep weren't you!"

He sat up and stared at her "as if. I smelt you coming. We Inuzuka's can smell the blood lust radiating off of someone. And you lady stink of it! And there's another smell coming from you."

"Are you trying to say I stink" Temari said sounding disgusted.

"No" the Inuzuka boy said with a smirk on his face as he moved towards her "the smell that's coming from you is the same kind someone gives off when their in heat."

"What the hell? There is no way that's true! And if I were what would have caused me to be" she asked shocked and pissed at the same time.

"Me. Just when you were planning on killing me you stopped. Why, because you were checking me out and you wouldn't have mind if I snuggled up close to you for the night" he said smirking.

Temari's face gained a pinkish tint to her cheeks. Sure the thought may have crossed her mind for a spit second but there was no way he could have known that. "No I wasn't I was just thinking about how much you look like my brother Kankuro." She was actually right, if you were to remove the face paint from both their face and took a head shot of the two next to you no one would be able to tell the difference if it weren't for the fact that Kankuro had blonde hair similar to that of his sister.

"Right and I'm sure you'd let your brother do this" he ran his hand along her side getting a little squeak from the girl. He could feel the girl trembling under his touch. "Are you shaking because you're scared or is it excitement?"

"I…I'll kill you" Temari threatened him weakly.

"You threats are useless" he kissed and sucked on her neck. He watched from the corner of his eye to see her throw back her head and listen to the small whimper that escaped her lips. He chuckled to himself satisfied.

"S-stop, if…if you don't I'll…I'll-" she said her voice trembling.

"Kill me? Sure you are. Why don't you give up the whole tough chick act and just have a little fun." Kiba then kissed her lips and lowered her body onto the ground.

His words ran through her mind and she realized he was right. No one had ever been this close to her, no one ever wanted to touch her, taste her and she was always the dominant one. She had to admit it felt…kind of nice. She returned the kiss being given to her.

Kiba pulled back for a second to look down at the blushing girl. "Finally getting into it I see."

She stared up at him slightly agitated, she cupped his cheeks and pulled him close to her "shut up and kiss me already." She pushed her lips against his.

As he kissed Temari, Kiba's hands began to roam over her figure, feeling every curve of her body. Under her clothes it felt that she had a very nice figure and with the tan she got from being under the sun of her village gave her a very sexy look and he wanted to see more of it, all of it. One of his hands grasped her thigh and pulled it close to his side and let the other slip into the top of her kimono grasping a soft mound of flesh in his hand. He received various moans from her in return; he began to kiss her neck as his hands left their original positions and undid the sash keeping her kimono tied. Upon opening it he peered down at her body. His eyes gazed over her tanned skin, before looking away.

"What? What is it" Temari asked sorrow lining her words as she held her kimono close, the sides hung below her shoulders.

"Fine I admit it."

"Admit what" she asked with a questioning look.

"I admit you have sex appeal" he shouted still not facing her.

"Oh" she said with a smirk as she leaned close to her and placed her face in front of his "then lets not let it go to waste." She pressed her lips against his as she pushed him down before straddling his hips. Her hands traveled down his sides and grasped his shirt and pulled it upwards, her hands feeling every muscle she could as they moved upwards before pulling the shirt up and over his head and ran her hand back over them.

Kiba sat up on his elbows and trailed short, sweet kisses from he lips, across her cheek, down her neck before panting one on top of each breast making her giggle. "Never thought you'd be the one to giggle" he said as he unhooked her bra and gave one of the pinkish tips of her breast a lick making the girl twitch. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her breast as his tongue began to twirl circles around her nipple. Her breathing grew ragged as he sucked on her breast while one of his hands played with the other constantly switching between the pair.

While she was distracted by the suckling of her breast Kiba took this time to slip his hands underneath the band of her panties and slipped a finger into her wet core causing her to let out a great moan before she slumped her body against his. She bit into his shoulder trying to stop her self from moaning again as he began to slide two fingers in and out of the girl.

He lowered Temari onto her back and began to kiss his way down her body. When he reached her inner thighs he placed a kiss on the two before giving her core a long lick causing her to throw back her head as she moaned, her hand pressing Kiba's head further into her nether regions. He began to furiously lick her center causing her to toss and turn as she moaned with pleasure. The pressure began building within her as she felt something building in her. She slowly began to buck her hips against his mouth, her hip movements grew faster and faster until she tossed back her head letting forth one final moan as she released her womanly fluids into his mouth.

Temari looked down, over her rapidly rising and falling chest, at the boy who was now lapping up all the fluids she had released. "Well…at least…that tongue of yours…is good…for something…dog boy."

Kiba cocked a brow. "What was that?"

She shrugged and said "nothing, just that a dog should be good at licking things huh?"

Kiba shot forward, grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head "mine name isn't dog boy" he snarled.

"Help! Help! Mad dog, mad dog" Temari said pleading for help with sarcasm in every word.

"Fine" he smirked as he reached downward "I guess I'll just have to show you how much of a dog I can be!" He suddenly ripped off his pants and positioned his erect member in front of her entrance.

Temari grew wide eyed before regaining her composure. "I'd love to see you try."

He suddenly rolled her over onto her stomach and whispered into her ear "you wanna call me a dog? Then how about doggy style then" holding her around the waist before he began to slide his penis inside of her, gaining a loud gasp. He was soon met with a wall "just like I thought a virgin." Temari looked back at him to he that he was smirking. "We're going to have to change that now aren't we" he then thrust his manhood into her, breaking the wall, causing her to half moan half scream at the top of her lungs before collapsing.

She looked back at him biting her lip a tear in her eye. Kiba leaned forward and kissed her. "Sorry, is it okay to move?" She gave a small nod as she whimpered quietly. Kiba began to slowly move himself in and out of her, plunging deeper with each stroke. As pleasure over took pain Temari began to moan softly. As her moans grew she used her arms to prop herself up. But soon she came to realize that her arms wouldn't be enough as she felt them weakening under her. She pushed up from the ground and slammed her back against Kiba's chest forcing him into a sitting position.

She began to gyrate her hips against as Kiba thrust upwards into her womanly crease faster and faster earning various moans as he grunted. His hands plated with her breast from behind as he let her take control by allowing her to slowly rise and fall against his hips. They were nearing the end of their trip to pleasure land, Kiba turned around so the could be face to face. He kissed her before grasping her hips and began the rise and fall motion all over again. He growled as they picked up speed, Temari rocked faster and faster as her moans grew louder and louder. She began to bite her lip to hold in the great moan in that would end it. But she couldn't hold it for no more then a few seconds before crying out, her cries joined by a howl from Kiba as the two came together.

Kiba laid the girls heaving body down by the fire and kissed her before laying at her side. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she snuggled up close to him. "You know" she began "if you tell anyone about what just happened I'll have to kill you."

A shiver traveled down his spine because he knew she wasn't lying. All he colud do was silently whimper a "help me."

"There it's finished. Not bad considering the conditions" Jiraiya said as he ran along the roofs of Konoha.

"Found you ero-sanin!" Jiraiya turned to see the group of pursuers behind him. But he was even more scred of the fact that a certain blonde ninja was diving directly towards him with an oh to familiar blue swirling ball of chakra in his hand.

Jiraiya had to act fast. He created his own ball of chakra in his hand and focused charging with fire chakra to ignite it before slamming it against the boys sending him flying on fire. "You'll have to do better than that boy!"

"Naruto" everyone shouted as they watched the boy in question fly far off into the sky.

…TBC?

Yeah another one is done! Remember guys we are in viewers request mode. So if you don't submit a review with a request coupling then this fic could stop at anymoment. And there is no actual order to when I'll tackle the fics so sit back crack open a cold one and scratch yourself while you wait.


	5. SasuXSaku

Time for the next chapter! Who will be the next couple? Will my lovely assistant give the wheel a spin?

Anko: Time to find out the lovely couple. gives wheel a spin And the next couple is…Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Me: there you have it folks! Well let's start the show! Oh and as you see with Asuma's death and the reference to Naruto's new move in the InoXShika chapter I'm obviously planning to stay close to the Shippuuden time line…I hope.

Conflicted

"Man don't these kids ever give up" Jiraiya said running through a training field still being chased by the group…minus Naruto.

"Get back here you perv" Tenten said as she tossed a spike ball at Jiraiya.

It was just about to hit when, BOOM! There was a huge explosion of earth between the group and Jiraiya. "What the hell do you think you're doing" a pink haired kunoichi, who was standing amass the rubble, said with her arms crossed.

"Sakura this guy has been writing perverted stories about us and we want him to stop. Just check his not pad in his bag" Tenten explained.

"Normally I'd consider it" she said as she eyeing Jiraiya. "But I was given the responsibility to go collect the rest of the members for our mission to go find Itachi which my lead us to Sasuke." She looked directly at Kiba because he knew that she was talking directly to him.

"Fine I'm going, sheesh" the Inuzuka boy said as he turned in the direction of Konoha's main gate.

"And where the heck is Naruto" Sakura said sighing.

"We lost him about 15 minutes back. We thought it was too troublesome to look for him so we just kept going" Shikamaru said pointing towards the village. (insert picture of Naruto drooling in a smoldering crater with people staring here)

Sakura sighed again "Geez can't he stay out of trouble for ten minutes" she said as she took off in the direction of the main gate.

"Now where were we" Temari said turning to where Jiraiya was to find he was gone.

"What the? He's gone" Neji said surprised that he didn't notice.

A great distance away from the group Jiraiya sat chuckling to himself. "I was finally able to away from those kids. Now what to do for the next chapter…" he thought aloud to himself "well that mini-Tsunade (Sakura) said they were going on a mission that could help them find the Uchiha boy. What if those two had a little run in?" He smirked as he pulled out a pen and his notepad. (note: Jiraiya did not go on this mission so he had no idea that Kakashi teamed up Sakura with two of his ninja dogs so they will not appear.)

Sakura leaped from tree branch to tree branch high above the ground as she scouted the area for their target Uchiha Itachi. They were hoping that if the found him they would find Sasuke. Kakashi decided that to cover more ground they should split up, so far her efforts had been fruitless. She touched down in a clearing and scanned the area before she sighed deeply looking toward the ground. "Sasuke where are you? Why did you leave that day?"

She was about to take off once again when she felt someone behind her. She instantly turned around, her hand balled into a fist ready to take on whoever it was. As she thrust out her fist the some caught her arm placing their arms near the base of her spine and bending her back before whispering "hello…Sakura."

'That voice' Sakura thought as she pushed the unknown person away to get a better look at them. They wore a white robe, black pants, with purple rope for a belt, a sword tucked into it. But when she caught a glimpse at their face she froze. The boy had raven hair, his hair style was looked as if someone has placed a duck on his head (yeah I said it), and his face had a cold emotionless expression. She knew that face all to well, it belonged to "Sasuke" she said reaching towards him but she soon stopped herself.

"What? Not happy to see me" he said cocking head to the side.

"I would have been happier if you stayed in the village. Why did you leave" she questioned him.

"I needed to gain power to be able to defeat 'him'…Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke replied in a cold voice.

"And you couldn't get that power back in Konoha?! We could have helped you! But you went to Orochimaru" Sakura shouted swing her arm out to the side.

"Orochimaru? He has nothing left to teach me…he wanted me to become the vessel for his soul"

"Vessel? For…his soul" Sakura asked with a questioning look.

"He wanted to take over my body and use it as his own…but it looks like I'm the one who took over" he said with a slight smirk.

"You…took…over" she asked still confused.

"Orochimaru…is gone. I took care of him myself. And when he tried to claim my body as his…well lets just say there's a new snake charmer." With the snake charmer remark two large snakes came from behind Sasuke hissing at Sakura. Looking at the quivering girl Sasuke smirked as the snakes disappeared "poor little Sakura. As weak and shaky as you've always been. Still a hindrance to the rest of the group? Still a nuisance? Still…annoying?"

Sakura was cut deeply at those cold icy words. "I am not" she began as she raised her fist "the same girl" she swung it back hitting a near by tree and reduced it to tooth picks "I USED TO BE!"

Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow and just said "Oh."

"That's right! We came to find Uchiha Itachi and hopefully find you. But I guess now we can skip the finding Itachi part" she said with a look of determination in her eyes.

"You capture Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke gave a low chuckle. "that'll never happen. When Kakashi had a run in with my so called brother he lost…badly. Even I couldn't stop him…but now I've grown stronger. He left me alive to avenge our clan. So you're not gonna lay a finger on him until I kill him."

"I'm gonna guess that's a no on you coming quietly so I'll have to bring you back by force" Sakura said adjusting her gloves.

"I'd love" Sasuke slowly drew the sword strapped at his side, not even looking at her "to see you try!" He suddenly looked up at her with a fierce expression on his face! Sakura didn't even have time to react for the Uchiha boy was gone. Then someone whispered in her ear "if you blink you might miss it." She lunged to the side just in time to dodge the sword that would have come down and pierced into her shoulder. "…So this won't be all that boring then."

Sakura was crouched low to the ground breathing heavily. "He's faster! Too fast" she said in a low voice between breaths. "BUT I WON'T GIVE UP!" She charged at him fist raised and began swinging. She came with jabs, hooks, straight but nothing connected. He just slowly continued to move as he batted her fist to the side with the flat of his sword, he was toying with her. She spun around with a kick aimed directly for his head. He ducked it as it were nothing. But that was Sakura's intent as she clenched her fist. She used the spin from the kick to add extra power to her swing (like she needs it) as it headed for Sasuke's face. The Uchiha boy just pulled back as he began to stand causing her to miss her target, if that was her target.

Sakura continued to follow through with the punch as she her fist headed for it's true target, the sword. Sasuke didn't even seem to react as her fist collided with his sword. Where there should have been the sound of a shattering sword was replaced with Sakura wincing as she jumped back holding her arm. Sasuke smirked as he held up his sword "a gift from Orochimaru. One of the blades of Kusanagi (or was it merumasa?). I can manipulate my chakra and send a minor chidori through the blade. I bet your arms feeling a little numb right now" he smirked as he watched her hold the limp looking arm. "In other words you won't be breaking this any time soon."

How could this happen. She had a plan. She had it worked it out perfectly. But she never expected such a technique not even from Sasuke. It didn't look like she was going to leave this battle with a few major bruises much less alive. But what Sasuke didn't know would hurt him. Sakura held her still mobile arm up to her numbing one as a green light began to be emitted from it and she was able to move her arm again.

"Healing jutsu" Sasuke said coking a brow. "Maybe you do have 'other' useful qualities.

"'Other'. Useful qualities" she said sounding confused. Sasuke just smirked and disappeared again. When Sakura noticed his movements he had already wrapped one if his arms around her to pin her arms to her side and his sword was being held near her throat with the blade facing away, but she did know that.

She struggled in his arms as he began to whisper into her ear. "I'm gonna say this as simple as I can to help you understand. I wish to revive my clan. Then I can continue with what I was left alive to do. And if the killing Itachi part is not done maybe my sons will help me see the end of him. So I ask you will you help me revives my clan?"

Sakura grew wide eyed at the last sentence. Did Sasuke just ask her to butter his muffin? Lick him like a lollipop? Let him dig his shovel down her ditch? "Sasuke I…I…" She just couldn't find the words to respond.

He turned her around and backed her against a tree. When did he put his sword away?! "Of course you will isn't that what you've wanted me to do all these long years ever sense our bodies matured to this level…And don't think that I didn't notice during the fight." He moved brushed his hand against her inner thigh and lightly touched her most sensitive and sacred womanly area earning a huge gasp from her lips. "You're swollen down there. Once you saw me you wanted to be with me in the best way possible. You've craved for me to be with you these past two years that once you saw me all that sexual frustration burst forth." He looked directly into her face with a slight smirk. "I could help you relieve it but you'd have to help me."

"By helping you revive the Uchiha clan" she said looking away from him. She was torn with the idea. She could do it and help Sasuke revive his clan and raise there children, but what if he wasn't there to help? What if she didn't bear his children would he come back for her? But on the other hand she could be with Sasuke just this once she could have him, all of him. And if she didn't give birth to his child he'd come back to see if she would again and again. But what if she did? How would she hide it? And once they children are born they'd know she had seen Sasuke and not reported it.

She continued to look away as she heard him say "that's a smart girl." She didn't turn to face him because she knew if she did she'd submit to him. She didn't have a choice as he took hold of her chin and turned her to face him and claimed her lips. Sakura instantly melted and accepted the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck. As they continued to kiss Sasuke's hands slid down the grove of her back and rested on her soft rear and gave it a squeeze causing the girl to gasp breaking the kiss. He began to kiss her neck causing her to groan. Half of her wished that he didn't leave marks forever while the other half of her wanted to leave marks for the entire world to see.

One of the raven hairs hand from behind the bubblegum haired cutey and slipped his hand into her pants and gave her soaked folds a slow rub with his middle finger. Sakura let out a loud moan as she pulled him into her chest burying his face in her cleavage; her leg brushed the innards of his thigh and felt something more. When the stroking of her folds suddenly stopped she looked down to see the raven hair staring at him, the lower portion of his face still hidden in her bosom. She gave an awkward smile with a slight giggle "sorry. I…uh…got caught up in the moment." Sasuke didn't respond other then dive the revealed parts of her soft mound a feather light kiss.

Sakura mind was elsewhere as he began to once again rub his finger over her womanly folds getting more moans to escape her lips. Her mind was thinking back to when her thigh brushed against the something more between his legs she wondered was that for her? Was it because he just wanted to bring back his clan? Or was it because he was a guy with just another girl?

Sakura's mind sprang back to reality as both her hands shot downward, one grabbing Sasuke's and the other pressed up against his hardened member causing him to glare up at her. "What is this for?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what it's for" he said as if he was talking to a child.

"That's not what I mean! I want to know what it's for as in is it for me? For the just some girl who will bear your child or…is it for all the girls you've said the same thing too" Sakura said the last part looking away from him.

He turned her face making her face him again before he kissed her again. "Listen to me. As soon as I got away from Orochimaru I though who was going to help me revive my clan and an image of you sprang into my head. I didn't touch another girls while I was with that man and I haven't even touched that nymphomaniac who is apart of my team and she takes any chance she gets to get me in bed with her." He kissed her again.

Sakura hung her head low as her hands moved away from what they held in their grasp and rested on his shoulders before she slid his robe off of them and kissed his firm chest before she rested her head there. "Then how? How are you so good at this?" she asked shivering.

He raised her face to level with his. "Let's just say that month I spent with Kakashi for the chuunin exams wasn't all that great." This caused Sakura to laugh as she remembered the book Kakashi always kept with him and the thought that he got Sasuke to read it. "Now are you satisfied?"

She bluntly replied "no" with a sly smirk as her arms snaked around his neck before she kissed him. She then whispered "how are you supposed to revive you clan if you don't finish me off?"

As soon as she said those last words she felt Sasuke's finger thrust into her core. His free hand traveled up her body and took grasp of one of her breast in his hand, he began to rub the place where her nipple was through her clothing causing her to moan. He began to unzip her shirt exposing more and more of her breast with every inch until her shirt was completely open. He looked up at her with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "No bra?"

Sakura just looked down at him with a giggle "I didn't just learn how to fight and how to heal from Tsunade…Should I be wearing one?"

"No" he licked around one of the pinkish peaks of her soft mounds causing her to shudder "it's better this way." He continued to lick her nipples as his hand continued it's work getting great moans from Sakura. Once he successfully got one of the tips to 'perk up' he moved to the next nipple and let his hand play with the other. Sakura continued to moan louder and louder. She new she wouldn't be able hold it in anymore this joint stimulation was just too much as his hands did a crisscrossing motion inside of her.

Looking up from his current position Sasuke could tell she wouldn't last much longer. With one swift motion he moved downwards grasping the edge of her shorts and pulled them down before he slid his tongue into her center causing her to moan a moan that pushed her to her peek and beyond as she came into mouth. Sasuke sucked every single drop that she had to give as his tongue moved in and out, right to left inside of her.

Tired the slowly slid down the tree until, she sat on the ground. She didn't even notice because as far as she was concerned she was in heaven. Once the world came back to her; looked down to see Sasuke staring up at her worried. She couldn't help but think 'cute.' As they gazed at each other Sakura wondered should she stop this or she could go all the way? It wasn't because she was worried about other girls she was worried would he still come back to her if he left. She made up her mind. "Sasuke" she said as she brought him up to a sitting position.

He stared back wondering what he should do when she suddenly pushed him on to his back and partially pulled down his pants to expose his erected member before she straddled his hips having his member rest against her soft flesh. She felt its warmth pulsating near her womanhood as his extensions head rested bellow her navel. She leaned forward pressing his member between the two of them earning a groan. Then she whispered "so are you going to do the job or are you going you giving up on your sons?" She then promptly kissed him on the cheek.

As he held her close he gave a simple reply of "not now not ever." Sakura accepted his answer and raised her body to allow him access to her most sacred inner sanctum. He slowly guided himself in and was met with a blockade. "Someone left themselves untouched as well. But I'm afraid it's time we fix that." And with another push he broke through her barrier causing her to whimper. Sakura bit into shoulder she wouldn't scream.

Holding her tight in his arms Sasuke moved his self into a sitting position while Sakura rested her legs on the ground as he was between her thighs. "Is it…okay" he asked. He felt her nod into his chest before he slowly began to move his hip against her. Slowly as he continued he heard her light sobs turn into moans as the pain she felt was slowly over taken by the most wonderful thing she felt. As soon as she tossed back her head giving a nice moan Sasuke placed his lips up against it, getting several moans from her lips. The more kisses he gave her the more she moaned out.

Lifting one of his hands he began to stroke the soft flesh of her breast before he bent his head down and gave the nipple a soft lick. Due to Sasuke being currently busy Sakura took over the pace of their joint union. She began to slowly raise her hips off of Sasuke's, until his symbol of manhood was almost out, before suddenly dropping them suddenly causing a shockwave of pleasure to shoot through her, causing her to moan while Sasuke just moaned, repeating this process several time until she was satisfied. She began to grind her hips against Sasuke's moaning with every push forward.

As her moans grew louder and louder they both new what was coming soon. Sasuke took hold of her by the waist and began to vigorously thrust into her over and over causing her to moan. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore as she screamed out his name as she let go everything she had before collapsing against him. Sasuke road out the shockwaves pulsating through her before he finally let go. Sakura's mid was in a whirl as everything disappeared around her. All she could so was whisper a low "I love you Sasuke" before passing out.

An unalloted amount of time later she awoke in the same clearing "was it…a dream" she said with a frown looking down at her hands. That's when she noticed she had a flower in her hand. It was a honey suckle and if it wasn't for Ino she wouldn't have known what it meant. A honey suckle represents…eternal devotion.

"Score one more for the big man" Jiraiya shouted. "This is a story so good that the guys will fly off on a bleeding nose rocket, the ladies will gawk with awe and everyone would have no other choice but to marvel at my greatness" he stuck one of his most well known poses. "…hm what's this?" He took out his spy class to make sure he was actually seeing what was there.

TBC

Shizune: Well there you have it another one of Shikamaru-Nara2 stories. He asked me to handle this because he's a little busy. (throwing up can be heard coming from the bathroom) Come on it wasn't that bad. You've put lovely couples in the spring of youth like this all the time.

Me: comes out But why'd it have to be Sasuke and Sakura?

Shizune: 1. Because the people asked and two what's the problem with them?

Me: you right and there isn't a problem with them it's with Sasuke. I can honestly say Sakura is attractive now but I don't think Sasuke's on the same team. I mean think about it he left the leaf where girls lined up to be with him to go with Orochimaru, an old guy who pray on little children. Not to mention he bites them on the neck to control them and Orochimaru has only done it to two girls, catch my drift?

Shizune: gives a nervous chuckle

Me: Well any way we have a problem! At this rate this fic will only last for three more chapters! A KakaXanko, KureXAsum and a HanaXNaruXHina….yes someone recommended the third one. So if you don't want this fic to end early I suggest you give another couple.


	6. KakaXAnko

OMG this fic has over 45 reviews!!!! I've either created a great fic or an army of lemon lovers, or both. Oh well either way I'm glad this thing gets read! So if my lovely assistant Hinata could give the wheel a spin we can find out our next copule

Hinata: …..

Me: great…she fainted. Oh well gives wheel a spin And the wining couple is…Kakshi and Anko!!!

Kakashi: huh me? Can't this wait a while I'm in the middle of my book

Anko: No way were can't some stupid kids show us up drags kakashi off

He is the copy ninja

"oh ho ho ho what do we have here" Jiraiya said as he gazed through his spy glass. "Why is that lovely girl Anko coming out of Kakashi's apartment of all places? Maybe if I read their lips I can understand what there saying." (A/N: I will have what Jiraiya believes what there saying after the quotation of what they actually say)

"Well excuse me Anko but I must be going. They hate it whenever I'm late" Kakashi said smirking through his mask. [Wow you were excellent Anko. Better than the last time you visited late.

Anko smiled back as she rubbed her neck. "Thanks I really wish this cursed mark would stop hurting." [Thanks. You were kind if rough and the mark you left on my neck is hurting

"Kakashi and Anko, who'd a thunk it? But I can't really be sure what happened can I" Jiraiya said as he stroked his chin. "Then again I could just how do you say…fill in the blanks." He pulled out a pen and note pad, after making sure "certain" ninja weren't around.

Dark clouds hovered over the village of konoha for the past night. It was a down pour of rain drenched all that dared to be outside within seconds. No one dared to travel even three feet on a night like tonight, no one other than one lone female. This female had dark raven hair dressed in a coat that covered her mesh shirt and her skirt that reached mid thigh. Her name is Anko Mitarashi.

Why was she out in this weather you ask? It's because she was in great pain. The pain circulated trough out her body like a poison as she ran through the streets grasping her neck. She ran up the stairs of an apartment building and banged loudly on a single door.

The door creaked open revealing a silver haired man, the lower portion of his face masked. He was dressed in all blue, a head band covering his left eye and a book in his hand. "Hmm Anko" the man said as he looked the girl up and down. "You'll catch a cold if you walk through town dressed like that in this storm."

She grasped onto his shirt a best as she could as she stared up at him, her breath labored, her vision cloud. "K…Kaka…shi, i-it's the m-mark…" Her vision turned into nothingness as she fell forward but was caught by Kakashi. She needn't say anymore for he knew exactly what she meant by "mark". She was referring to none other than the curse mark she received from Orochimaru.

Anko sat up with a start from her sleeping position on the floor. She scanned the area. It appeared that she was in someone's apartment. I was rather small and extremely cluttered with scrolls and books. That's when she looked down at her self "where the hell am are my clothes" she shouted noticing that the only thing she had to cover her modesty was a blanket some one had placed over her.

"Oh so your awake don't worry I took care of the mark" came a not so distant voice.

Anko turned to the voice to see that it was none other than Konoha's white fang, Kakashi Hatake in a corner nose buried in his book! She glared at him from her position in the middle of the room. Her glare was ignored as he just simple turned a page and continued reading. Anko growled due to frustration so she grabbed a nearby scroll and threw it in his direction. It narrowly missed and hit the wall.

Kakashi stared down at the scroll before picking it up "I've been looking for this. I wondered where it went, thanks" he said smirking behind his mask. "Oh and about your clothes, they were completely soaked so I thought it best to remove them so you wouldn't get sick."

"And you didn't think it would have been better to put different clothes on me?!" Anko said standing up covering her self with the blanket. She got no response. "…Well?!"

The grey hared man looked up from his book "huh sorry but I wasn't listening" he said apoligetically scratching his head.

That was it. Anko stormed over to him and swiped his book "Just what's so interesting about this damn book?!" She opened it up to a random page and stared at the page. Seconds later he plopped down next to Kakashi whose expression read 'she lost my page! I don't know what my page was! Was it 20? 40? 136?' Then his eyes began to wander. "Hey this is a new one" when she didn't get a response she turned to him.

He was staring right at her, following his gaze to see that he was staring at her chest. Her breast to be exact for while she was reading she held the book in two hands which led to her breast being slightly more exposed then she may have wanted. A sly smirk crossed her face. "You know if you wanted to look you could have just asked" she leaned in close and tugged down the blanket further exposing the area around her nipples.

"I…I w-wasn't staring" Kakashi said as he backed closer to the wall.

Her smirk turned into that of a seductive one as she straddled his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to her bouncing bust. "So Kakashi how long has it been" she leaned in close to his ear "since you've tasted the flesh of a woman" she then gave his cheek a quick lick. However she got no response to her question. "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" She pulled down his mask and cast his forehead protector to the side before claiming his lips in a kiss.

Kakashi showed no sign of resistance as he kissed her back. His hands slowly roaming down the crook of her back, bringing the blanket down until her body was fully exposed to him. He pulled her close as he trailed kisses down her neck before suckling gently on one of her tits causing her to let out a gasp. She bit down on her lips as she held his head in her bosom as his fingers played with her other exposed breast. Her voice quivered from the stimulation. She ground her hips against his stimulating his manhood through his clothes causing him to groan. Taking this chance she kissed his lips again as her hands tugged his shirt up and over his head. She slid down his body kissing every muscle on his exposed abdomen.

"Time for a little pay back" Anko said before licking the area around his own nipple before sucking on it causing him to moan again as he covered his face in embarrassment. She had her fun as she continued her down past his abs and came face to face with the bulge of his manhood that threatened to burst through his pants. She slowly tugged down his pants causing him to groan as he felt every fiber rub against his penis.

She took his exposed manhood in hand before she gave it a slow lick from base to head and licking it back down. She repeated this once more before she took it all into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around his penis while she moved in and out of her mouth. She looked up at the moaning man before smirking before she enclosed his penis between her breast. "A-Anko, what are you…" he was about to ask but lost his will to speak as he felt the sensation of her breast moving slowly up and down his penis as she licked it's head. Now this was too much, this feeling, this sensation it was to great. Kakashi grunted as his body shuddered before he gave into sweet release and came onto her chest.

Anko sat up whipping his semen off her chest with a finger before she tasted it. She smirked as she stared down at him. "No sleeping now! You still have a job to do." She straddled his hips one last time. Kakashi tried to protest but she held down his arms as she made him slide into her. She started out slow as she moved her hips against his. She began to move her self fast and faster as her excitement grew. She maoned louder and louder her moans even possibly growing so loud she woke the neighbors. She clasped her hands over her mouth to try to silence her moans as she felt kakashi's manhood piercing deepers into her.

Seizing this opportunity Kakashi took the dominant position rolling them over. He grasped her hips as he continued to thrust into her, moving at a slow rate as if to torture her. She couldn't stand it. The feeling of his shaft slowly grace every bit of her most sensitive area. She wrapped her arms around her hips as if to hold back the inevitable but it was too late. She let out a loud moan as she her body shuttered and she gave in to the ultimate pleasure. Feeling her tighten around him Kakashi groaned before he came again. He rolled over taking Anko with him so that she laid on top of him still connected at the waist.

She laid heaving on top of him "Hey Kakashi." She got an incoherent sound from him as a conformation that he was listening. "…so part of your book should we try next?"

Jiraiya smirked down at his work. "Another successful chapter. I wonder what Kakashi would think" he said stroking his chin.

"Hey Jiraiya, what's up?" Kakashi said as he crouched next to Jiraiya saluting.

"Kakashi why are you here" Jiraiya questioned nervously as he hid his note pad.

"Hey what's on that note pad" kakashi questioned. "Is it? Could it be? The manuscript of your next book!" He sounded excited as he moved towards Jiraiya. "Give it to me!"

"Get away from me!" Jiraiya turned before running with Kakashi folloqing.

TBC!

Well that concludes another chapter…Kakashi don't you think it's weird to be reading this?

Kakashi: well know. I've always wanted to know what would happen if I was in my favorite book.

Me:…werido


End file.
